Final Words
by mochabubble
Summary: Matsumoto's POV. slightly hitsuhina... mostly ginxrangiku rated T only because Shirochan swears... a little... not much... but just to be safe...


This drabble is dedicated to a kind reviewer, Tsanayi-sama. Sorry it's only a drabble, but i need a little cool down thingy... i promise i'll try another hitsuhina and a full length ginxmatsu! thanks for you kind reviews and all of you other people that reviewed!

Disclaimer... I dont own bleach, never had, probably never will. I dont take credit for any quotes i take from the subtitles... i'm sorry that i cant cite them... but theyre not mine.

_

* * *

_

_Gomen ne, Rangiku…_

Those very painful words kept going through Matsumoto's mind_. Did he even mean it? This is Gin I'm talking about, but he has emotions…_ (A/N /snicker/ Yhea right…)

Sitting at her desk in the 10th division office while pretending to do paperwork, was very uncomfortable. She was only sitting there because Hitsugaya-taichou was off prancing around with Hinamori. _At least they're happy. I remember when Gin and I used to sneak off during the Academy days, before he became a fuku-taichou and betrayed Soul Society. _

She decided that sitting at her desk (which she barely used anyways) was pointless since she wasn't even working. Matsumoto decided to get up, and move to the couch, which was much more comfortable. _I won't go to sleep, I won't go to sleep, I won't go… zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz…

* * *

_

Hitsugaya-"Oi! Matsumoto get your lazy ass up!"

Hinamori- "Shiro-chan! That was mean!"

Hitsugaya- "No it wasn't… and it's not shiro-chan, it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hinamori- "Eee? Igiwaru na" (Eee 4th letter in Japanese alphabet… it's like hmm… but like whiney… Igiwarumean)

Hitsugaya- "I'm not!"

Hinamori- "Yes you are. You won't even let fuku-taichou sleep."

Hitsugaya- "She's supposed to be doing paperwork!"

Hinamori- "Yes, but really, these past months have been really tough on her, with Ichimaru-taichou… I mean Ichimaru and all…"

Hitsugaya- "I guess so… I mean, I do know how it feels… sorta."

Hinamori- "See! I'm right. Toushiro does have a heart!"

Hitsugaya- "… when did you start calling me Toushiro?" (-.-;;)

Hinamori- "Hmm… I don't know…"

Hitsugaya- "Baka Momo."

Hinamori /waking out of the office/ - "Fine… Hitsugaya TAICHOU!"

Hitsugaya- "Wait! Momo!! Fine… idiot"

Matsumoto- "Taichou?"

Hinamori /stopping and turning around/ - "Oh! Gomen ne, Matsumoto-san"

Hitsugaya- "Finally!"

Hinamori- "Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya- "What?"

Matsumoto- "Err…"

Hinamori- "oh, sorry. Toushiro here is being mean and rude."

Hitsugaya- "Am not!"

Matsumoto- "Listen to your girlfriend taichou!"

Hitsugaya- "Tch…"

Hinamori- "Shiro-chan, at least the person you loved didn't betray you…"

Hitsugaya- "You're one to speak…"

Hinamori- "..."

Matsumoto- "its fine…"

Regrettably, Matsumoto's eyes started to glaze over. _Yes…Gin betrayed Soul Society and joined Aizen… Gin… how could you…_

Hitsugaya- "Err… Matsumoto, you are dismissed for the day… and don't worry, I'm sure that he still thinks about you a lot too…"

Hinamori- "Yhea, he can't forget the one he loves…"

Hitsugaya- "Matsumoto, go back to your quarters. I have paperwork to do… and if you need someone to talk to, I think Hinamori could do that."

Matsumoto- "Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou…"

* * *

Matsumoto leaves the room slowly, trying to contain all of her unshed tears. _The one he loves… _

Matsumoto finally made it back to her futon and just sobbed silently, alone and depressed.

"_Ne, Rangiku… Why are you crying?"_ Those were the words he said when it was the first time he left her alone_… "When I say 'goodbye' that's when I might not come back, but that will be hard."_ Those simple words, and the memory of them, are why Matsumoto took his departing words so painfully. _'_Goodbye' was what he said, and he probably won't come back.

The 2nd part left a little hope, but not much since Yamamoto-taichou said that after they were captured, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen would be immediately executed. Matsumoto begged Yamamoto-taichou to spare Gin, but that part was left unheard.

"They went against Soul Society, and that's all there is to say."

Those words crushed all of the hope Matsumoto had of being with Gin for the rest of her life as she intended. She thought of the words Rukia said that Kuchiki-taichou said to her while imprisoned._ I guess that's the same with me, Gin. "The next time we meet, it will be on the execution grounds." Gomen ne, Gin…_

_

* * *

_

A/N Little angsty. sorry. I hope you enjoyed it... that part of the conversation was SO occ! haha!!! but was fun to write... hehe... sorry for it being really bad... and wasting your time...

**Reviewing is good for the soul!**


End file.
